teenwolfmtvfandomcom-20200214-history
Werewolf
Werewolves are a supernatural species of shape-shifter and are the primary protagonists within the Teen Wolf Universe. Appearance They usually appear in human form and can shift to varying degrees into a bipedal wolf-like creature with increased body hair, fangs and glowing eyes. While most of the werewolves on the show remain in the "nearly human" form; Laura Hale and her mother, Talia Hale, looked like a regular wolf when transformed and Peter Hale took on a monstrous giant wolf-like form. The Alpha Twins could merge into one large creature but, while larger than normal, it retained a mostly human appearance. Powers and Abilities * Heightened Senses: Werewolves can smell, see and hear far better than humans. * Accelerated Healing: Werewolves heal quickly from most injuries. * Enhanced Agility: Werewolves can jump, run, climb and react faster than humans. * Enhanced Strength: Werewolves are much stronger than humans. * Pain Transference: Werewolves can absorb and alleviate pain from other people/creatures and can "heal" in some cases. * Memory Transference: Werewolves can transfer (give or take) memories by inserting claws into nape of an individual's neck. This ability can also allow direct "mind to mind' communication. NOTE: The above abilities are common to all three types of werewolves. Even in human form they appear to possess all of these abilities. Unique Abilities * Some werewolves have shown the ability to sense illness and, in one case, the onset of an epileptic seizure. This seems to be due to a combination of their "Heightened Senses" working in concert on a subconscious level. * Some werewolves have so much mastery over their body that they can inhibit their scent. Making them undetectable to other werewolves. Perks and Quirks *Becoming a werewolf can heal scars and cure chronic illnesses like asthma, epilepsy or even cancer. *Camera flashes and some video recording devices cause werewolves eyes to glow making them nearly impossible to photograph. They can apparently learn to control this effect. *Werewolves cannot become intoxicated by drinking alcohol. It is believed this is due to their enhanced healing ability. Aging While not yet defined on the show, it is apparent that some werewolves have a somewhat altered aging process. *In Mexico, during the Dark Moon, Derek was somehow regressed physically from an adult to a teenager. *Satomi Ito looks the same now as she did in the World War II era episode The Fox and the Wolf. It is unclear if this change in physical appearance (or lack thereof) is connected to the mastery of their bodies mentioned in the "Unique Abilities" section above or some other, heretofore, unexplained process. Weaknesses Major Weaknesses Wolfsbane : The effects of Wolfsbane vary depending on the type, amount and delivery method. It can cause hallucinations, weaken, render unconscious or kill werewolves. Mountain Ash : When used properly, Mountain Ash can form an impenetrable barrier to keep supernatural creatures in or out. It can also, according to Dr. Deaton, modify their behavior - keeping them from “causing trouble”. Lunar Eclipse : Werewolves are powerless during a total lunar eclipse. Minor Weaknesses * Inexperienced werewolves are at the mercy of the full moon. Under its sway, they lose control and their homicidal tendencies increase. This can be controlled through force of will but bitten werewolves have a more difficult time with keeping it under control. * Hecatolite can block the effects of the moon and disrupt the natural cycle of transformation. * Bites, scratches and other wounds inflicted by an Alpha will not heal as quickly as other injuries. * The steady application of low amperage electricity will keep werewolves weak and in human form. EDITOR'S NOTE: The weaknesses mentioned here are unique to werewolves. Other methods of death such as being cut in half or having one's skull crushed would also be fatal to humans and are therefore not specific "werewolf weaknesses". Fire is also mentioned often by fans as a "special weakness" for werewolves but, according to what we've seen on the show, fire harms werewolves significantly less than it does humans. For werewolves, even the worst burns will eventually heal. Mistletoe Mistletoe is a poison for both humans and werewolves. It is unclear if the plant is to blame for the observed effects in Season 3. It is likely that something in the way Jennifer Blake used the plant resulted in the various effects seen. Types of Werewolves There are three known types of werewolves in the Teen Wolf mythology. Omega An Omega is the “lone wolf”; existing without a pack and without an Alpha. They have all the werewolf abilities mentioned above but are considered weaker than other types because they are not part of a pack. Werewolves can become Omegas by choice or be forced out of a pack by the Alpha or by circumstance. NOTE: The term "omega of the pack" has been used in reference to the lowest ranking member/members of a pack. This does not indicate a drop in actual werewolf status but is instead used as an insult. Beta Betas are members of a pack and, because of this association, they are considered stronger than Omegas. They do not seem to have any special abilities beyond those mentioned above. NOTE: Both Betas and Omegas will show various skill levels based on experience therefore a direct comparison of power levels is difficult. Alpha An Alpha is the leader of a pack of werewolves. It is the strongest, most powerful and so far the most lethal variety of Werewolf. Becoming an Alpha *A Beta or Omega can become an Alpha by killing an Alpha. *A Beta or Omega can become an Alpha through strength of character or force of will alone. These are called “True Alphas” and are very rare. Special Abilities *An Alpha’s bite can transform a human into a werewolf. The bite usually only has two outcomes - transformation or death although there are exceptions (See Lydia Martin and Kanima). **It appears a scratch from an Alpha, if it goes deep enough, can also be transformative. (See Kate Argent). * Alphas have limited telepathy and mental control over the betas that they create and some other shapeshifters (See Werecoyote). * Bites, scratches and other wounds inflicted by an Alpha will not heal as quickly as other injuries. * Alphas can heal the extremely ill with their pain transference ability but they give up part of the "spark" that makes them an Alpha. This can result in a loss of Alpha status. Eye Color * An Alpha's eyes glow red. * Yellow is the most common eye color among Betas. * Some Beta’s have blue eyes as an indication that they have taken an innocent life. Teen Wolf 'This Might Hurt' Promo 4 (Season 3) MTV NOTE: Black eyes such as those in the video have never been seen within the show. It is unclear what, if anything, their inclusion in this promotional video from MTV signifies. Packs Werewolves are social creatures and mostly operate within packs. Characters have stated the following: * Werewolf packs are made up of one alpha (male or female) and a group of Betas * The Alpha is the one who leads and makes all decisions that the entire pack follows * Werewolves become physically stronger and more powerful once they join a pack. This is stated several times during Season 1 and is the overriding theme of Season 2 * Pack membership is voluntary but failing to join leaves the werewolf weaker (see Omega above) While clearly stated, these rules seem flexible and ill-defined in practice. Scott's Pack The show has never given a precise definition of what makes up a "Teen Wolf Pack". For example, the lineup of Scott's Pack has changed on a number of occasions, sometimes twice within the same episode, without any overt decision by Scott or any pack member. Since there is no clear-cut definition, no ritual involved in becoming a member of the pack, we must judge based on observing character's actions. Based purely on observation, Scott's primary pack in Season 3(b) was a mix of humans and werewolves - * Stiles Stilinski * Lydia Martin * Isaac Lahey * Derek Hale * Dr. Deaton (Druid Emissary) * Allison Argent (deceased) At the same time - there is a group of apparent non-members who, like the rest of the pack, fight at Scott's side and work to protect the group - * Melissa McCall * Sheriff Stilinski * The Twins * Kira Yukimura Alpha Pack It is possible to have an entire pack of Alpha werewolves. See The Alpha Pack for details. Known Werewolves * Scott McCall, bitten by Peter Hale (True Alpha) * Isaac Lahey, bitten by Derek (Beta) * Derek Hale, born werewolf (Beta) * Peter Hale, born werewolf (Self Proclaimed Alpha) * Liam, bitten by Scott (Beta) * Aiden (Omega; Deceased) * Ethan (Omega) * Cora Hale (Beta) * Jackson Whittemore, bitten by Derek (Beta) * Deucalion (Alpha) * Laura Hale, born werewolf (Beta to Alpha; Deceased) * Talia Hale (Alpha; Deceased) * Erica, bitten by Derek (Beta; Deceased) * Boyd, bitten by Derek (Beta; Deceased) * Kali (Alpha; Deceased) * Ennis (Alpha; Deceased) * Satomi Ito bitten werewolf (Alpha) * Brett Talbot (Beta) Gallery Aglimpse.JPG Alpha attacks Derek.png DerekWerewolf.jpg Derick Alpha.jpg Burning Alpha.png Scott (7).jpg Teen Wolf Season 3 Episode 1 Tattoo Felisha Terrell Alpha Kali.png Teen Wolf Season 3 Episode 1 Tattoo Brian Patrick Wade Alpha Ennis Elevator Fight.png Teen Wolf Season 3 Episode 1 Tattoo Tyler Posey Scott McCall Elevator Fight.png Erica & Boyd looking at Derek.jpg Teen Wolf Season 3 Episode 7 Currents Tyler Hoechlin Derek takes Boyd's power.png Teen Wolf Season 3 Episode 4 Unleashed Daniel Sharman Isaac loses Control.jpg Scott and Derek fighting.jpg Abomination18.jpg 18 scott.jpg Teen Wolf Season 3 Episode 5 Frayed Tyler Posey Scott McCall Alpha Eyes.png Teen Wolf Season 3 Episode 8 Visionary Ian Bohen Peter Hale Eye Glow.png Teen Wolf Season 3 Episode 3 Fireflies Adelaide Kane Sinqua Walls Cora and Boyd in the boilerroom.png Teen Wolf Season 3 Episode 3 Fireflies Adelaide Kane Cora Growl.png Teen Wolf Season 3 Episode 3 Fireflies Sinqua Walls Vernon Boyd werewolf face.png Bad ass boyd.png Teen Wolf Season 3 Episode 19 Letharia Vulpina Twins Get Growly.png Teen Wolf Season 3 Episode 4 Unleashed Alpha Twins merged close.jpg Teen Wolf Season 4 Episode 4 The Benefactor Liam werewolf detail.png Category:Mythology